Home, To Where My Heart Is
by When Kaathal Survives
Summary: I wrote this years ago, just after 3x1 aired. Decided to share it anyway :-) Season 3x1 (No spoilers really, just an Arwen scene I slotted in :-) A MUCH NEEDED, missing Arthur and Guinevere scene from the episode :-D With a tad of Merlin and a special guest appearance by Sir Leon :-D Some FuN and...feelings discovered ;-) One shot.


A/N: I wrote this years ago, just after 3x1 aired. Decided to share it anyway :-)

Season 3x1 (No spoilers really, just an Arwen scene I slotted in :-)

A MUCH NEEDED, missing Arthur and Guinevere scene from the episode :-D

With a tad of Merlin and a special guest appearance by Sir Leon :-D

One shot.

I SO badly wanted, no, NEEDED an Arthur and Guinevere scene, if only to hug my Arwen heart :-D

So here it is, I had SO many different thoughts on how to play this out, anyhoo this is what I eventually settled on, I hope y'll like it.

Arwen_Love_Forever ~*(",)*~

Oh and spelling info, where I come from, certain words are spelt differently than in America, etc. For example, we spell colour as such and over there it's spelt as color, or we spell humour like this and over there it's spelt as humor. So please don't think I'm misspelling certain words, it's just an FYI for some of you who didn't already know the reason.

All mistakes are my own.

I love concrit and as always, comments are LoVe :-)

So, if you do read or read and review my story, thank you for taking the time – I appreciate it :-)

TaKe CaRe & Be SaFe*hugs*

WhenKaathalSurvives...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Merlin BBC, its characters, music or original dialogue if ever used in any of my fanfictions, any recognisable dialogue belongs to its owners, etc. Original characters, original dialogue and original plots/scenarios are my own. No copyright infringement is intended. *This is PURELY for US, the FaNs EnJoYMeNT & EnTeRTaiNMeNT~*(",)*~

Apologies for the long A/N.

Thank You :-)

* * *

 **Home, To Where My Heart Is**

She heard a splish-sploshing sound and turned around walking towards the sound of the noise, only to find Merlin walking away from Arthur's chambers, soaked.

Guinevere smiled at the sight of her friend, now wet and mumbling his dissatisfaction in the most amusing way.

She approached him, "Merlin, what happened? Are you alright?"

Merlin didn't expect to see his friend, who was also his Sire's love interest of the highest proportions, coming towards him.

He felt a bit silly now as he realised that Guinevere had most probably witnessed his ramblings to himself.

"Aah, lovely Guinevere, what are you doing here?"

"Answering a question with a question is not a good thing Merlin." She smiled. "What happened?"

He thought about telling her that her "True Love's Kiss" partner was just behaving in his usual clot-pole mannerisms, but caught himself just in time.

"Oh, uuhm nothing much, really, just got into a bit of a tussle with the Prince." Smiling his usual 'I'm annoyed but grin and bear it - happy' smile.

Guinevere bit her lip, to stop herself from laughing.

No doubt, Arthur and Merlin had gotten into a squabble or the other about something and Merlin, now looking the way he did, was the result of it.

She had to admit that both men were becoming more and more comfortable with each other, with more of a brotherly relationship brewing.

However, if she even hinted at that to either of them, they'd scoff and deny any and all suggestions to that.

Inwardly, Guinevere loved the fact that Arthur and Merlin were becoming so close and each day that passed she witnessed for herself the little acts of kindness that Arthur would show the servants and normal village town people, going on with their lives.

She was certain that all those people would always remember Arthur's gentleness and they too, would agree that Arthur Pendragon was the ideal Ruler that Camelot so desperately needed.

With that in mind, Guinevere looked at her clearly unhappy friend and asked him if she could assist with mopping up the water trail he was leaving behind.

"Really Merlin, it's no trouble at all, you do need to get cleaned up and changed anyway." She said in the sweetest voice.

Merlin looked at her.

She was always ready to assist with anything, whether it was to lend her hand or to lend an ear.

She was a catch and he was thrilled that his "Know-It-All" Prince had quickly come to his wits about that very crucial aspect as there were any number of men that were ready to sweep a lady like Guinevere off of her feet.

He had a feeling that Arthur knew that fact and was still trying to figure out a way to assure his Guinevere of his love and devotion towards her.

Arthur had really fallen hard for Gwen, to the point of total heartache, of which the Prince himself had openly voiced and admitted, that day when they were almost 'livestock for the taking', for those disgusting, massive rats.

Just thinking about that day again and what he told Arthur, it was no more truer that day than it was today because love did do strange things to people.

Look at Arthur, he blushed every time Gwen entered a room, even if he heard her voice or her laugh and it was even worse when he was having a one on one conversation with her because the Prince stammered and babbled like an idiot!

Merlin man-giggled to himself, thinking about "Oh-I'm-So-Tough-Prince-Arthur" turning into strawberry coloured mush whenever his lady love was around.

He also noticed a change in the way Arthur dealt with the servants and people of non royal bloodline in general, he was changing for the better and Merlin had no doubt that Gwen had played a pivotal role in that regard.

The ideals, morals and values that Tom had taught his daughter had been instrumental in making Gwen the rare gem that she was.

Gwen waved her dainty hand in front of Merlin's face, lightly laughing at his dazed expression.

Merlin coughed, "What about your own chores Gwen?"

"It's not like you're asking me to wield yet another magnificent sword that will take hours to make Merlin! It's just a little water that needs to be mopped up." She concluded with a genuine smile.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at his friend's musings, she had no idea the history behind that sword after she'd wholeheartedly given it to him.

Little did she know back, then that it would have saved the man she loved.

He hadn't thought about that sword since the day he'd had to get rid of it.

He shivered thinking about the Great Dragon's warnings with regards to the sword and silently said a Prayer for it to never be discovered ever again.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "In that case, have at it Gwen. Oh and thank you dear friend." Merlin said and with that he was off.

Guinevere acquired all the necessary tools for operation: "Clean – Up – Arthur's – Chambers – Because – Boys - Don't – Know – How – To – Play – Fair – Without – a - Fight", and padded softly into Arthur's chambers.

Her back was facing the door and she was almost done when she heard footsteps and assumed that it was Merlin coming to check on her.

So she thought she would tease him a bit by hiding behind the door and pretending to throw him with another bucket of water, as he entered.

She giggled to herself and quickly hid, waiting for her prey to enter.

As the footsteps got closer, she got ready to jump out, throw an empty bucket on her friend and shock the living daylights out of him.

This was fun and she was in position.

She counted...3, 2, 1...and out she jumped, screaming and giggling, "Got you-uuuu, ooh oh, ouch, uuuhm."

...And there they sat, Arthur in a very awkward position with Guinevere sitting prettily in his lap with her right hand under his left, grasping as his back for support and her left hand flung onto the other side of his leg.

Slowly and silently, simultaneously realising that they'd now literally knocked each other off of their feet, Arthur and Guinevere looked tongue-tied and self conscious.

Arthur was basically cradling Guinevere in his arms and lap, his hand moved ever so slowly up the side of her thigh, inching towards her waist, to firmly grip her there, oh he was being bold, brave too, judging by the look on her face.

He wondered when his Prayers had been answered to spend, if only a little time alone with her.

Although, he never dreamed this scenario, in his wildest dreams.

His beautiful lady looked ready to hyperventilate her apologies, "I'm SO sorry Arthur, I didn't know it was you, I thought that it was Merlin coming to check on me because I insisted on cleaning this up for him and I, I well, I just wanted to tease him, but just a bit for being the obvious butt of one of your jokes yet again, and when I heard the footsteps I was certain that it was him and..."

She felt a finger on her lips before she saw it coming...And Arthur looked as surprised as she did.

They stared at each other for the longest time, her eyes were like the windows to his soul and he felt like he could have drowned in the bliss of her chocolate brown, liquid fire orbs...beautiful, simply beautiful, thought Arthur.

Quickly gathering his thoughts he put his hand down awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"No, uuhm no need, really Guinevere, there is no need, at all, to uhm, to explain,...you, ...uuuhm yes, you were, you were just having a bit of fun and clearly Merlin doesn't mind you cleaning up after him, I need to have a talk with him in regards to the way he uses you." Arthur finished rather hastily and out of breath, still clearly affected by the feeling of her lips on his finger...

Dear Lord, he would never get tired of this woman.

This woman, whose eyes and touch haunted his dreams...

He continued to look at her instead of trying to figure out that riddle which he all too well, knew the answer to.

The way he was looking at her, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind as best she could.

She tried in vain to daintily get up and off of his...

Oh my, ohhhh myyy...

The moment she maneuvered her thighs, she felt it.

She felt the sheer strength of his thighs underneath her.

Those horse riding lessons were paying off indeed and for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to be underneath him...she blushed profusely.

Guinevere gulped and stopped moving.

The moment she did, she felt something conspicuously hard and long just under her.

At first, she thought she'd accidentally been sitting on his hand all along and said as such to which Arthur froze and Guinevere thought that she'd never seen such a pretty pink on him before.

That was before she realised the reason for that colour to shade his handsome face.

Her eyes doubled in size and she gripped his forearms so tight that Arthur was sure to have fingerprints marking the area.

Heat flamed her cheeks and the tops of her ears.

Her chest started slightly heaving and Arthur could not help but gaze down at her chest.

He never should have done that.

He never should have gazed down at his prim and proper Guinevere's chest because he started having very unladylike thoughts about her and those succulently, full, heaving pairs of...

 _Arthur_ ...she said.

Distracting him, by putting her finger gently under his chin and moving his face so that he could look at her.

She was oblivious.

This woman was oblivious to the power she had over him.

She promptly got up and he followed but he was certain she'd have back pains later tonight from the sudden motion.

Maybe he could stop by her home later tonight and offer a hand...

 _Arthur_...she interrupted his thoughts again...

"Yes My Lady" he said, she was saying something, about...or apologising about it not being someone's fault and all he could do was stare at her soft, puckered lips.

Arthur was smitten.

Yes, THE Arthur Pendragon was head over tail, smitten.

Arthur smiled such a genuine smile that she had to still her heart.

"I believe you Guinevere, you're always doing things for everyone but yourself, I wish I had the opportunity to show you, just _how_ much you are worthy of."

He said it with so much determined conviction.

Arthur looked as surprised as Guinevere felt, about his sudden revelation.

So much for hiding his feelings away from Guinevere.

"Uuuuhm, please excuse me Guinevere, I have things to attend to." And with that he was walking away.

Guinevere hesitated for a split second but her heart called out to Arthur instead.

She could hear her voice whispering his name and feel her heart screaming it, yet somehow she didn't really believe that he heard her call out his name.

His heart beating so hard and loud that he was certain Guinevere heard it and was only calling out to him to find out if he was okay...

Arthur turned around slowly...

Looking at her, the way those stray curls blew around her beautiful face...

And those eyes...

Those eyes that spoke more volumes than any range of books he'd ever read.

Guinevere's eyes.

Her eyes that haunted his dreams and kissed his skin with her every look.

Those very eyes were looking at him as if he were the only man in the world...and his breath caught, constricting his chest making him unable to answer her call to him.

She was so lovely.

Instead he stood there like a love fool.

She came towards him, worry etched on her face.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

His lovely Guinevere was worried about him and his heart leaped again.

Clearing his throat, he responded, "Yes, uuuhm, yes, Guinevere...I am, I was just...uuuum...nothing to be worried about. I was just thinking."

Guinevere's expression changed from concern to sympathy, she slowly reached for him, touching his arm, a small gesture surely...to Guinevere, but to Arthur it felt like an electric bolt to the heart waking him from a year long heartache.

The last time they touched intimately, the last time he touched her, well her hand to be precise, was the night the Dragon escaped and ran rampant through Camelot.

The night did end most fantastically if he did think so himself, with Guinevere running to him and crushing them both in her welcomed, warm embrace, thrilled to have him home, safe and sound.

He'd felt so safe and cared for in her arms.

Warmth.

Home.

That night, as he lay in bed, he'd sworn to himself that Guinevere's skin had to be the softest thing he had ever laid his hand upon.

Like silk, only smoother, softer, warmer...

Like a chilled Winter's day when the sun sneaks out to play hide and seek, and you feel like you've just been given a golden ticket to a front row seat around the sun basking in its warmth...

Or a beautiful spring day, full of hope or a...yes, that was what it was, Guinevere represented the hope he felt inside.

The hope that one day things would change and he would be able to hold that gentle, kind hand of hers in public, while walking hand in hand about the village, without the hard, scorning glances from unkind people.

The movement of her hand on his arm brought him back to reality and he looked at her sparkling eyes that held a hint of sadness.

Being the woman he knew that she was, he knew instantly that her thoughts, unlike his, were of Morgana, not just a Lady to her, but someone who had become her childhood friend and who she was now a confidant of.

She spoke and with it broke contact with his arm, and he felt like he lost the rays of the perfect sunshine on the most sublime Summer morning...

"You're thinking about your journey out today to find Morgana aren't you? I no longer know what to think myself. The hours have turned into days, those days have turned into months and now the months have turned into a year..."

Sadness covered the beauty of her deep brown, honeyed eyes and in that moment he wanted to reach out for her, take her in his arms and hug her so fiercely never letting her go.

But she was so petite and gentle that he was sure if he followed his craving to hold her, he'd crush her and there was absolutely no way that anyone was hurting his Guinevere, let alone him.

Now was the time for strength, the strength to be able to resist his urge to touch her.

He laughed inwardly at himself, he, Prince Arthur, the finest swordsman in the land and the strongest warrior in Camelot, has to find the strength to resist touching her...

Tasting her...

He found it so unbelievable that Guinevere possessed him so, that he was willing to beseech the slightest touch from her?...

She had him love struck and on his knees ready to take on the Universe for her...

And the amazing irony was, that she was absolutely and entirely unaware of the kind of majestic control she had over him.

Not an inkling as to how her every movement, every look, every word spoken in her Angel voice, had him completely and utterly wanting more.

He'd come to the conclusion in the midst of the Great Dragon's drama last year, that his Guinevere was the purest, strongest Lady he would ever have the honour of being in the presence of.

Every time he thought of her, the lady that shaped his heart and moulded his actions, his heart ached so very deeply for their predicament and circumstance that they found themselves in.

He longed for the comfort of his Mother then, re-assuring her son that change would come to Camelot and he would be able to love whomever he wished.

Although he always felt her presence close to him, he assumed it was because he carried her in his heart wherever he tread, but lately, he could have sworn that his Mother was especially closer to him, especially whenever his heart bled for Guinevere.

He felt his Mother willing him to continue believing that one day his Guinevere would truly be his, not only in his heart and eyes, but in his people's eyes too, for once they'd seen her beauty and kindness through that tender and golden heart of hers, they too, would fall hopelessly and utterly in love with her.

He smiled then and did something that felt second nature to him.

She didn't see it coming, not only because of the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, but because the last time Arthur touched her, was that night...

The night she silently promised her heart to Arthur Pendragon.

The fiercest protector of Camelot, who was now gingerly lifting a calloused finger to her chin and before she could stop herself she was leaning into his warm, gentle fingers, looking up at him to find his other hand slowly and kindly wiping away her tears with his handkerchief...

Her heart skipped with what felt like a thousand beats.

THAT was no plain handkerchief.

She blinked her eyes so that she could look clearly at it.

Yes, her inner hope child was rejoicing.

She pulled in a deep breath.

He kept it, she thought.

He kept it.

That was the handkerchief she'd given him almost a year ago for good luck before his joust.

It was also just before he'd kissed her and sent her world, a world very different to his, into a definitive tail spin.

She marvelled at the handkerchief, too stunned to formulate a coherent word much less a sentence.

Arthur saw the inner battle raging within her, should she or shouldn't she enquire from him, if it indeed was the very same handkerchief she'd given him.

The very same one that he'd treasured from that magnificent day onward.

The day he'd kissed his Guinevere and instantly known that there would never, ever be another for him and from that day forth, he'd promised his heart to his Guinevere for he was certain that, no one else could ever quench that thirst for his beautiful, genteel, strong Guinevere.

He laughed inwardly again at his lovesick notions, the mighty Arthur Pendragon had become a Love Sick Fool and he could no longer deny the obvious.

He was looking at her with such a look of adoration that Guinevere took in a quick breath to steady herself.

When he spoke, she would have bet her life, that time had stopped.

Because right there, in that moment...

Arthur had never looked more vulnerable...and she wanted to hold him, hug him to her and tell him that everything would be okay.

However, she was certain that she'd just end up shocking Arthur into the next Century and even then she'd still be struggling to revive him from the shock.

Instead she just stood quietly and listened intently.

Just then there was a knock at the door and someone clearing their throat, could be heard.

They both looked towards the door to see Sir Leon, standing there looking rather apologetically at them.

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lord, but the new round of Knights are waiting upon you to start their first session of blind folded training..." Sir Leon finished so sadly, that Arthur looked up again to see him still looking forlornly between them.

Arthur could have sworn that he'd seen a hint of understanding and regret etched on Sir Leon's face, but it was gone in an instant and Arthur was sure he was just seeing things.

Arthur then looked at Guinevere, who had her head hung with her hands neatly tucked together in front of her, and when he looked back at Sir Leon, there was that look again, but only this time it was directed at his Guinevere.

Now Arthur's turn to clear his throat, which startled Sir Leon a bit, however he nodded his apology again, "My Lord."

Sir Leon then left them alone.

He cleared his throat and held the handkerchief with both hands to his heart. Guinevere was now looking at him with so much of trust that it all just flowed out of him.

"I've carried this", he motioned to her handkerchief, "with me from the day you gave it to me. It's never left my heart. I believe that it will always bring me home..."

He looked at her so seriously, with a look of utter honesty on his face, that she held her breath...

And he continued...

"Home, to where my heart is."

And with that second admission of love, Arthur Pendragon excused himself and left his chambers rather hastily...it was best, before he grabbed and kissed his Guinevere for the rest of eternity, where he was certain they'd both find the heaven they knew awaited them...

Guinevere, too bewildered to think straight, felt her knees give in and she sank to the floor, her face in her hands, feeling as if her heart had just been ripped from her being and was walking right alongside Arthur.

She would always ache for him like this, she knew that, but it just hurt so much that it was becoming unbearable, so she did what she always did when this overwhelming pain of loving Arthur surfaced, she Prayed for strength.

Prayed that her father was looking down at her and sending her the much courage she needed to continue believing that Arthur would be hers and she would be his, one day, in every way.

Strength to persevere and patiently wait for the man she would always love, the man that made her heart beats scream for him, the man that was her soul mate and her love's match in every way imaginable...

Arthur looked back and saw her on the floor, hands covering her face and sobbing.

His heart lurched...

He was about to go to her when he saw Merlin round the corner and run to his friend.

All Arthur wanted to do was run back to her, gather her in his arms, mount his horse, ride off into the sunset and take her far, far away where they could get married, be happy and have lots and lots of beautiful babies.

He smiled cheekily at trying to picture Guinevere's reactions to his constant wooing and "let's practice making babies" faces.

He couldn't get that ridiculous smile off of his face and was just thankful that Merlin was nowhere in sight to witness his Prince's undoing yet again, by the beautiful Guinevere, the woman that would one day be his Queen and equal partner.

No doubt though she would tell him exactly where to get off if she did not approve of anything he said or did, he loved her feisty nature and was grateful that it was she, that would be putting him in his place for the rest of their lives.

He smiled contently, feeling so in love with her...

His Guinevere, the future Mother of his children, had no idea how much she was loved right at this moment.

Arthur could not contain his excitement at the thought of when he would finally be allowed to show her just how much he loved her and just how much he wanted to please her for the rest of their happy, peaceful lives.

For now though, that desired hope had to be enough.

Enough to carry him into every battle.

Enough to bring him back home.

Every.

Single.

Time...

To where his heart would always be.


End file.
